The Royal Vampire Family
by Akashiya45
Summary: This is my first anime fanfiction


**Chapter 1 **

**On a spooky night, there was a little vampire girl named Moka Akashiya wondering around in a spooky forest trying to find some blood to drink. When she got there, she saw a little vampire boy name Tsukune Aono drinking the blood from the wolf, after he was finished, he noticed Moka just standing there but he didn't know how long she been there.**

**"What's your name," he asked.**

**"My name is Moka Akashiya, what's yours," Moka asked.**

**"Mine is Tsukune Aono," Tsukune said. **

**"Do want to be friends Tsukune," Moka asked.  
"Sure, where do you live Moka," Tsukune said.**

**"In a castle with my parents and my three sisters, but where do you live Tsukune," Moka said.**

**"I live alone here in the forest," Tsukune said with a sad tone in his voice.**

**"You could live with me in my father's castle," Moka said in a happy voice.**

**"Sure," Tsukune said with relief.**

**When they got to her father's castle, Moka's father was standing in the front of the door, waiting for his daughter to return but when he noticed his daughter that she brought home a boy. Her father was disappointed in his third daughter for bringing home a boy. Her father is Issa Shuzen.**

**"How come you brought home a boy Moka," Issa said.**

**"Because he lives alone in the forest dad," Moka said.**

**"What's his name," Issa asked.**

**"His name is Tsukune Aono", Moka said.**

**"Did you say that his last name is Aono," Issa asked with a concerned tone.**

**"Yes dad, I did but why," Moka said.**

**"Because he is the son of the King and Queen of all vampires," Issa said with a scared tone.**

**Moka looked at Tsukune with wide eyes then said. "Are you really the prince of vampires?****"**

**"Yes," Tsukune said.**

**"Could you make me your Queen someday please," Moka said with excitement in her voice.**

**"Sure, if it's okay with your father than I'm okay with it," Tsukune said.**

**"Come inside you two before you get a cold," Issa said.**

**They got inside, Tsukune was impressed how big was the castle is.**

**"Do you like it, Tsukune," Moka asked.**

**"Yeah, I like it," Tsukune said. Moka's sisters came down to the foyer to see Moka. When they got there they saw a boy with Moka.**

**"Who's this Moka," Akua said with excitement.**

**"Yeah Moka, who is this," Kokoa said.**

**"This is the prince of all vampires, Tsukune Aono," Moka said with a smile.**

**"Father is this true," Kokoa and Akua said at the same time.**

**"Yes Kokoa and Akua, it is true, I'm afraid," Issa said. Moka smiled while holding onto Tsukune's arm.**

**"Why don't you come to my room," Moka said with a smile.**

**"Sure, why not," Tsukune said with a smile.**

**"Why do you get him," Kokoa and Akua said with anger.**

**"Because he made me a promise," Moka said.**

**"What's the promise," Akua said.**

**"He promise that he going to make me his queen after high school," Moka said and Tsukune nodded his head yes.**

**"What's going on here," Moka's mom said with a smile and she was with Hannah.**

**Chapter 2**

** It's been a year since Tsukune came to Castle Shuzen. Moka and Tsukune are seven years old, Akua is ten years old, Hannah is nine years old, and Kokoa is six years old. At 4:00 in the morning, Tsukune woke up from a nightmare, he was panting heavily then he noticed someone moved in his bed, he uncovered her face, he was surprised to see Moka in his bed, and he just laid back down.**

** Lord Shuzen is sitting at the head of the long table reading the newspaper while waiting for breakfast to be done. Moka's mom sent Kokoa to get Tsukune and Moka for breakfast, when she got to Tsukune's room but he wasn't there. She look in the training room, where Tsukune and Moka training.**

** "Hey guys, breakfast is almost ready," Kokoa yelled.**

** "Ok," Tsukune and Moka said.**

** When they got there, they sat down and got ready to eat.**

** "What's for breakfast mommy," Moka asked.**

** "Scrambled eggs, ham, and bacon," Moka's mom said.**

** "BACON," Issa and Tsukune said.**

** Moka's mom is Akasha Bloodriver. Akasha just laugh at the sudden outburst. After breakfast, "Want to train some more Tsukune," Moka said.**

** "Not right now Moka, I'm pretty tired," Tsukune said.**

** "Oh, ok," Moka said.**

** "Maybe later Moka, when I'm not tired, ok," Tsukune said trying cheer her up.**

** "Ok," Moka said with a smile.**

** "How come you get more time with him," Hannah said starting to get upset.**

** "Because I'm nice to him," Moka said.**

** "Is that true Tsukune," Hannah said, while looking at Tsukune.**

"**Yes," Tsukune said sounding a little scared.**

** Tsukune went to his room to take a nap. Moka, Kokoa, &amp; Akua went to train in the training room while their father watched them to see who is worthy to be the next dark lord.**

** At 12:30 in the afternoon, Tsukune woke up, he got off the bed, to go to the dining room to eat lunch, when he got there, to found out that they were waiting for him to arrive for lunch.**

** "How come you guys are waiting for me," Tsukune said confused.**

** "Because it doesn't feel right to start without you," Moka said with a smile.**

** "Yeah," Hannah said.**

** "Ok," Tsukune said while sitting down and started to eat.**

** "How strong are you Tsukune," Moka said curious.**

** "My power is a triple S class," Tsukune said with a smile.**

** "How are you that strong at a young age Tsukune," Akasha said. **

** "I don't know Akasha," Tsukune said.**

** "You train a lot during last year since you came here," Akasha said.**

** "Yeah, I just want to stay strong for my family and for all vampires," Tsukune said.**

** "How sweet of your Tsukune," Moka said with a smile.**

** "Ok," Tsukune said with a smile.**

** The sisters just giggled at Tsukune's expression from Moka's comment.**

**Chapter 3**

** It's been two years since Tsukune come to the castle. Moka and Tsukune are eight years old, Akua is eleven years old, Hannah is ten years old, and Kokoa is seven years old. Tsukune is training with Issa, Moka, Hannah, Akua, Kokoa, and Akasha is watching them train, this is the first time they trained together.**

** "How come Tsukune is toying with dad, mom," Moka said.**

** "I don't know, sweet heart," Akasha replied.**

** "Come on Issa, you can do better than that," Tsukune said.**

** "Do not mock me boy," Issa said angrily.**

** "I'm still a kid," Tsukune said.**

** "He's right Issa," Akasha said.**

** "Yeah," Issa said.**

** "Are we done training yet," Tsukune asked Issa.**

** "Sure," Issa said.**

** Moka walked over to Tsukune and hugged him to thank him for not beaten up her dad.**

"**Don't toy with my dad, ok Tsukune," Moka said.**

"**Why can I have some fun once in a while," Tsukune said.  
"You can but I don't want you to mess with my dad," Moka said after releasing Tsukune from her hug.**

"**What do want to do now Tsukune," Kokoa said.**

"**I don't know," Tsukune said.**

"**You haven't been outside a lot lately," Hannah said.**

"**Yeah," Moka, Kokoa, and Akua said.**

"**I don't like going outside that much," Tsukune said.**

"**Why don't like outside Tsukune," Akua said.**

"**I use to live in the woods, before Moka found me," Tsukune said.**

"**Oh yeah, that's right," Moka said.**

"**So, I'm going to my room to do something else," Tsukune said. **

"**You should go outside Tsukune," Akasha said.**

"**Why me," Tsukune said.**

"**I said so," Akasha said.**

"**Alright, I'll go outside.**

"**Yeah," said the girls with excitement in their voices. **

**When they got outside, they asked Tsukune if he wants to do a picnic but he wanted to do is to be lazy.**

** "Why do you want to be lazy Tsukune," Hannah said.**

** "I'm tired from training with your dad and messing around with him," Tsukune said while laying and closing his eyes.**

** At 5:45, Tsukune woke up and he found himself on his bed. **

** "How did I get here," Tsukune said. That's when Akasha came in with a tray with food.**

** "Hey sleepy head, did you have a nice nap," Akasha said as she set the tray down on the night stand.**

** "Not funny, Akasha," Tsukune said.**

** "Are you hungry," Akasha asked.**

** Tsukune nodding his head yes and started eating.**

** "How long I was asleep," Tsukune asked.**

** "Five hours," Akasha said.**

** "Five hours, that is long for a nap," Tsukune said while finishing his dinner.**

**Chapter 4**

** It's been three years since Tsukune came to the caste. Moka and Tsukune are nine years old, Akua is twelve years old, Hannah is eleven years old, and Kokoa is eight years old. Tsukune is walking around in the forest surrounding the castle thinking about his time at the castle. **

** "I love being with her at the castle with the girls, but one day I have to take the throne as the king of all vampires and choose a queen," Tsukune thought to himself.**

** Moka is trying to find Tsukune but she can't find him, "Tsukune where are you," Moka shouted.**

** When Tsukune heard Moka shouting, he went walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm here Moka," Tsukune said and Moka yelped.**

** "Don't scare me like that, Tsukune," Moka said angrily.**

** "It can't be helped," Tsukune said with a smile.**

** "Mom says lunch is ready," Moka said.**

** "Ok, I race you back to the castle," Tsukune said.**

** "You're on," Moka said.**

** Tsukune &amp; Moka raced back to the castle, but Tsukune let her win.**

** "Ha, I win," Moka said.**

** "That's because I let you win Moka," Tsukune said.**

** "How come you let me win Tsukune," Moka said.**

** "Because you always yell at me," Tsukune said. **

** "Yeah right," Moka said rolling her eyes at him.**

** "Let's go eat lunch Moka," Tsukune said.**

** "Okay," Moka said.**

** When Moka &amp; Tsukune got there, they were waiting for them to get here to start eat lunch. When they got done eating, Tsukune went into the library to learn more about his family, he didn't noticed that he was being followed by the girls to the library. He searched for the royal family of vampires' book. After a while he found what he was searching for. He started to read the book in tell Moka put her hand on his shoulder.**

** "Eek, why did you do that Moka," Tsukune said startled, the sisters started to laugh at his reaction.**

"**Because you didn't notice me and my sisters," Moka replied.**

"**Don't do that again," Tsukune said.**

"**Whatcha reading Tsukune," Moka said as the others surrounding Tsukune.**

"**Finding more about my family past and about me, why do you ask," Tsukune said.**

"**Just curious that's all," Moka said.**

"**Now leave me alone at least for an hour or so," Tsukune said. **

"**Fine, you grumpy pants," Kokoa said.**

**They left Tsukune to do something. After an hour, they came back to the library to find Tsukune fast asleep on the chair but they don't want to wake him up because they don't want to get the evil eye from him. They just left Tsukune alone, after ten minutes later, at 1:10 in the afternoon, Tsukune woke up, and he got up and put the book back on the shelf. After he stepped out of the library to see Akasha.**

"**There you are Tsukune," Akasha said.**

"**Yeah, do you need something Akasha," Tsukune said.**

"**Issa wants to talk to you in his study," Akasha said.**

"**Alright then," Tsukune said.**

**On his way to Issa's study, he found the girls talking and playing in Moka's room, the girls notice him and they tackled him.**

**Chapter 5**

**Exactly three years after Tsukune learned more about his family. Tsukune and Moka are twelve years old, Akua is fifteen years old, Hannah is fourteen, and Kokoa is eleven years old. Akua went to Yokai Academy and Hannah want to go to Yokai Academy like her sister. Moka is doing homework with Tsukune at the dining room table waiting for dinner to be ready. **

"**Mom, is dinner ready yet," Moka said.**

** "Not yet, sweet heart," Akasha said.**

** "Ok," Moka said.**

** Akasha finished dinner and dish it up for the kids and Issa, after dinner Tsukune, Moka, and Hannah went to get ready for bed for the big day tomorrow. The next morning at 5:00 in the morning, Tsukune woke up to get ready then went to the dining room to wait. The girls woke up at 6:00 in the morning and got ready, after they got dressed, they went to find Tsukune, and they found him waiting in the dining room waiting for them to arrive. **

"**How long have you been here Tsukune," Moka asked Tsukune.**

** "About an hour or so," Tsukune replied.**

** "You been here since 5:30," Moka asked Tsukune.**

** "Yeah, why do you ask Moka," Tsukune said.**

** "I was curious, that's all," Moka said. **

** It was time for the festival to start, the Shuzen/Akashiya family went to play some games and they won some prizes, when they got done it was lunch time. They went to get for pizza for lunch when they got the pizza, they sat down at the nearest table and started eating. **

"**This is good pizza," Moka said.**

** "Yep, it is good," Kokoa agreed with Moka.**

** "What time does the festival end," Hannah said.**

** "Ends at 5:00 in the afternoon," Issa said. **

** "Ok dad," Hannah said. **

** It is now 3:30 in the afternoon, the kids wants to go home and play. On the way to the car, they found 2 applications for Yokai Academy, the headmaster must have drop them after he left the festival at 1:00, and there is a note on the applications. **

**The note says:**

** These applications are for Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono to attend Yokai Academy, when they are old enough.**

** Sign the headmaster.**

** "How come the Headmaster drop these applications by the car for Moka and Tsukune," Issa asked Akasha. "I don't know Issa," Akasha said.**

** While Issa and Akasha were talking, the kids were already in the car waiting for them to be done talking. Hannah opened the door then said "hurry up you two," "Alright then, we're coming," Issa said.**

** After Issa and Akasha got in the car, they started to drive home, Issa started to call the headmaster. "Hello Issa, what do you want this time," the head master asked. "Why did you left the applications for Moka and Tsukune on my car after you left the festival," Issa asked after he got into his study.**

** "Because I want Tsukune and Moka be the bridge between the Human world and the Yokai world," the headmaster said. **

** "Is it because of your dream of co-existing with the humans," Issa said.**

** While Issa talked on the phone with the headmaster. The kids are having fun in the throne room playing tag. After three years Tsukune and Moka went to Yokai Academy and graduating, they decide to sate for a year and get married. Tsukune and Moka decide to have kids. After nine months of pregnancy, the child was born on June 21, 2014.**

** They named their daughter Tamako Akasha Aono. After five years later, on Tamako's fifth birthday, Tamako wants a pony for her birthday. That night Tamako went to bed for the big day tomorrow, they are going to a festival.**

** "Night sweetheart," Moka said.**

** "Night Mommy," Tamako said.**

10


End file.
